The invention relates to false eyelash system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system of false eyelashes in which a cluster is not attached with a knot.
False eyelashes have been in use for over twenty years. They are typically inserted alongside real eyelashes, by first applying a little glue to a cluster. Once the false eyelashes are in place, mascara is used to blend the real and false eyelashes together.
Women wear false eyelashes day and night. However, continually wearing conventional false eyelashes can be quite uncomfortable. Conventional false eyelashes have a knot at the root of each cluster. At times, the knot will makes the presence of the eyelashes known to the wearer every time she blinks.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.